GANGS
by 3vil
Summary: It's jasper in 2017 the city of Jaspers was the biggest it has ever been and Humphrey and Kate are going to go thought hurt and comfort as the to biggest gangs in Jaspers fight for the city. But can Humphrey deal with the fact that Kate is dating his chil


**Heya guys this is a new story hope you enjoy this chapter will be very paragraphy lol and fast paced but the next chapter will be a lot calmer**

The years was 1999

A wolf walked down the corridor of his house hearing the hard rain pattering on the windows before he felt a tuging on his trousers, he looked down to see his little pups eyes look straight into his, it felt to him as if the eyes of his pups had seen more than him.

"Daddy" The pup cried for his attention, he bent down to pick up his pup holding her in is arms trying to calm the pup down.

"Shhhhh what's the matter" he softly spoke to the pup.

"The storm daddy, the storm" the pup cryed, just as its mother walked down the stairs worried taking the pup.

"Winston what's going on" the mother asked

"She's just a little scared of the storm my love" Winston smiled hugging both the mother and the pup at the same time...

 **The year is 2017**

The year is 2000 and the whole of Jaspers was covered in sunlight it was one of the best days the city had seen. Everyone was outside messing around including Kate who was now 18 years of age. She was struting down the highstreet with her newly found boyfriend Garth. As the the two walked down the road a roar of an engine came into earshot...A Aston Martin DB11 came screaming down the road and stopped next to Kate and Garth scaring them so much that they jumped. It was a friend of Kate's Humphrey, his big bad brother, Mezz.

"heya Kate, heya Barth" Mezz said stepping out of the car to give Kate a hug.

"MEZZ" Kate shouted "how have you been" Kate asked with a smile supprised to see him.

"Good thanks just wanted to say hi and just been looking after my brother"Mezz said leaning down opening the door of his car to reveal Humphrey looking straight at Kate with his big blue shimmering eyes.

"Hey" was all Humphrey said

"Well as you can see my bro is in a chatty mood" Mezz laughed closing the door before walking round to the other side of the car "he loves y'all, haha don't listen to me" said Mezz before getting back into the car starting the engine as it let out a loud purr before putting his foot down on the gas pedal, making the tires scream and launching the car down the road.

"I don't like that guy" Garth said snarling holding Kate's hand.

"Why? does he scare you" Kate tessed Garth hitting him in the arm.

"Yes coyote's fucking psychopath brother who ain't scared of shit and is also your fathers personal assassin and bodyguard, scares me" Garth moaned

"Mezz is not a psychopath" Kate said rolling her eyes as Mezz came back down the busy road almost hitting 200miles an hour before launching round a corner.

"Oh really" Garth said as if to say 'that proves my point'

"oh shut up Mezz is lovely, or at least my sister thinks so" Kate said rolling her eyes

"Your sister likes Mezz?" Asked Garth with a puzzled face.

The day went on as normal it was 23:00pm and the city of jasper was lit up with the lights of clubs and skyscrapers, But there was one very very VERY expensive club called 'Wolves of winter' it's owned by Kate's dad who is a very welthy man who is also the boss of a notorious gang called 'MACH' who own half of Jasper.

But tonight the club 'wolves of winter' was having a huge fancy dress party all of Jaspers richest were going to be there including Kate and all of her friends plus Garth.

 **Kates P.O.V**

i was waiting outside the wolves of winter skyscraper doors, but the actual club it was at the top of this build, which was also the tallest skyscraper in the whole of jasper. I was waiting for my friends plus Garth, all of Jaspers richest young adults were walking past me dropping of there cars, all the guests had to wait outside the elevators till all the guest were here, they were all dressed up as princess and princes or other characters from happy movies, finaly after 20minuets of waiting my friends turned up candice, Rose,Jess,Amy and sasha including my sister lily, it was her first time coming to a club as she just turned 18 she ran over to me and gave my a hug, she looked stunning dressed like sleeping beauty with a beautiful bow in her hair and her fur and tail had been groomed too.

"HEYA GUYS" I shouted as my friends ran over to me.

"HEYA KATE" they all said in unison.

"So are all of the guess here" asked my sister shouting a little to get over the noise of all of the guests talking.

"No Garth isn't here yet" I replied to my sister as she smiled

"Is Ummm...is Mezz coming" she's asked blushing a little.

"Well he is on the guest list so is Humphrey" sasha replied before I could, just as that was said Garth truned up in his 2017 Dodge Viper the guest gasped as they saw him, he looked gorgeous dressed as Prince Charming.

"He walked over me and my friends giving me a big kiss and a hug before smiling at me.

"Is the psychopath here?" He asked looking round, just as he did the place when quite and a huge roaring engine could be hear and within seconds a Aston Martin Vulcan pulled up, one of the doors opened and the song purple Lamborghini blasted out of the speakers and out stepped Humphrey the guest gasped again even more this time as Humphrey looking absolutely amazing dressed as Prince Charming as well, in a beautiful exsencive dress suit and perfect white shoes ,his big beautiful blue eyes. But the other door opened and Lily's cheaks went bright red in anticipation thinking Mezz would be her Prince Charming, Out stepped Mezz dressed as the joker from the music video for purple lambourgini, and long dress coat a Cain/dress walking stick white shirt, then he truned around his hair was dyed green he had a white bow tie and a white flower, some of the guest screamed then he smiled showing his blood stained teeth blood dripping from his mouth, but his white fur was pristine, "It was fucking terrifying" is what I thought to my self. (Watch the music video to skrillex-purple Lamborghini, the joker in that video is what Mezz looks like lol)

"That's so sexy" lily moaned softly to herself as most of the guests looked at her including me thinking she was mad, but as I looked around most people's eyes were on Humphrey and Mezz.

After 10minuets of waiting the elevators opened and everyone started making there way to the top of the skyscraper, it was our turn we stepped into the elevator and shot up to the top of the tower as the doors opened we could hear exstremly loud music.

At the end of a long corridor were two doors we took a deep breath and the two wolves standing outside the doors opened them as we stepped in loud music hit us skrillex-bangarang was playing wolves where going mad dancing to the music.

"This place is crazy" lily shouted over the music as I laughed trying to find us seats I looked to the top floor of the club to see the extremely terrifying Mezz stadding on the balcony with both hands on his stick looking over at the club, I saw a spare table next to Humphrey and his friends, maybe if I sit there I will get a chance to speak to Humphrey.

"let's go sit over there I said pointing to the table" As all of my friends nodded in agreement, Garth gave me a kiss and went to join his mates.

We sat down at the table as the music got louder and the guest started to rave harder to the music.

"This club is amazing sis" lily shouted and I smiled

"It's an amazing club sasha screamed" laughing a little in shock

"Humphrey looks gorgeous, his eyes are so beautiful as well" Rose said smiling looking at Humphrey standing with his friends laughing and joking about.

"yeah he is so good looking, he's ridiculously good looking but he's a little to soft for me" sasha said also smiling lovingly

"Mezz is very sexy, like...I don't know why but the more psychopathic Mezz is sexyer then normal Mezz"lily said staring at him with her mouth open as Mezz stood smartly with both hands on his dress stick/Cain at the balcony over looking the club.

"Yeah I kinda...LOVE psychopathic Mezz" Candice said as she stared also.

The party went on for hours, and the party was almost about to end when the music turned off and Winston ran up to the mic "EVERYONE TO THE 2ND FLOOR NOW, LOCA IS HERE" Winston shouted trowing the mic and running to the balcony where biz stood with a huge terrifying smile on his face, everyone screamed and ran to the 2nd floor and looked over the balcony when me and my friends reached the balcony Mezz was speaking to Winston, everything was silent and everyone was watching everything the two speak.

The whole club gasped when Winston handed Mezz two dessert eagles with the engraving 'MACH' on the side of them. The room went silent again as Mezz hopped down the stars, walking up to the DJ set smiling poring more fake blood in his mouth and making a smile with the blood on his face, putting the song purple lamborgini on and waltzing over to the middle of the room lighting a cigar and loading both guns pointing one of them at the front door so casually with a smile, the door flew open and Mezz started firing unloading a clip into a group of LOCA members. Before lifting up the other arm pulling the trigger of the other gun

"HUMPHREY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Mezz laughed manically. Humphrey ran through the group of guests pushing past me grabbing a deagle from the back of his trousers and running down the stars to help his borther.

"EVERYONE OUT THE BACK ENTRACE NOW"Winston shouted pointing to two sets of double doors. Within 10 minuets all of the guest were out of the building and I could see 4 ambulances waiting to tend any wounded wolves, the poice arrived but the gun fire had stopped and with in 2 minuets Humphrey ran out of the front door covered in blood and holding one of his brothers desert eagles in his hand, my eyes shot open as wide as they could go "Lily don't look" I shouted trying to stop lily from looking but her eyes where already full of tears as she dropped to the floor crying Mezz's name,I emidiatly dropped to my knees to comfort her but I was so happy that Humphrey was okay I could stop thinking about him.

"Mezz...Mezz...Mezz"lily cryed into her hands. But there was slince, the doors to the tower opened and out stepped Mezz his white fur covered in blood and his smile faided, lily looked up to him and within a shot ran up to him attempting to hug him but as soon as she wrapped her hands around him he dropped to the floor in a puddle of blood a gun shot to the arm, within seconds Humphrey ran over to lily covered in his own brothers blood and grabbed he dragging her away from him, a team of paramedics ran over to Mezz and began to pump blood into him almost instantly making some of the onlooking guests sick. I was grabbed by my father and told not look as the paramedics began a on the move surgery on Mezz the whole enterance to the tower was covered in blood the road was blocked of and the guests where being told to get there cars and leave

"the whole place is a mess" is what I thought to myself, as lily cryed into my fathers chest.

"Lily baby he'll be okay, he's strong baby" my dad said to lily as the paramects continued to help

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a review and favourite, thank you.**


End file.
